


Can I Say That Curse Word Now?

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotions, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, well more like fear comfort if we're all honest here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: A little Disear expansion on the other three emotions while Joy and Sadness are doing whatever they're doing pre-Bing Bong. Mild Sanger thrown in just 'cause I feel like Angst is a solid emotion love child.
Relationships: Anger & Disgust & Fear (Inside Out), Disgust/Fear (Inside Out), Implied Anger/Sadness (Inside Out)
Kudos: 1





	Can I Say That Curse Word Now?

"Well, we are officially screwed," Fear started, throwing his hands up in the air. Disgust scoffed. 

"Ugh. Fear? We can't just be 'screwed'! Riley needs us to be Joy! Don't you even care?"

"I-I uh-- o'course I do!" he mumbled into his corny bowtie. "I can't do anything though-- I am NOT JOY! Do you SEE the clothes on my BUTT?" He turned around to show off. "This isn't that, that, that WEIRD, twirly green dress. THIS," he gestured up and down, beginning to panic worse now, "is NOT that sunshiny glow of obnoxious happiness!"

"Well," Disgust fired back, "This isn't exactly rainbows of exhilaration either!"

Fear began to reply, but stuttered himself into oblivion, eventually giving up and collapsing on the floor. 

"Look, we'll be fine. Joy won't just _not_ let Riley be happy. She'll be back, and, knowing Joy, she'll show up in a tube by the time Riley's asleep, going a mile a minute 'bout how whimsical Longterm is." She used an air of sarcasm with the word _whimsical,_ which Anger laughed at. He closed his paper titled "LIFE: NO LONGER CUPCAKES AND RAINBOWS?" and playfully whacked Fear on the head with it. "Get up, nerd. We'll be fine."

Riley was asleep. Joy and Sadness weren't back. Fear was considering changing his name to Terror with how strong he felt. Anger was on the newest issue of _The Mind Reader_ \-- JOY LOST; DEPRESSION MAY FOLLOW. The three of them were on the couch watching humorous memories, Fear's head in Disgust's lap and his feet nudging Anger's side.

"Hey, Disgust? ...Do you think they're gonna be okay?" Fear whispered, bunching up slightly. 

"Yeah! Duh. It's _Joy._ She's probably dragging Sadness by that dumb little turtleneck up to Headquarters right now."

Anger muttered something into his paper about how that turtleneck wasn't _that_ dumb, raising his voice in response to Fear. "Joy 'n' Sad's got good heads on their shoulders. I'm sure one of 'em's got the other figurin' their way home."

"W-Well, yeah, but... well, you've looked out the window. Headquarters is far away from everywhere else and Riley's islands are down, and it's just such a scary thing to think about...."

"Fear, please. If you're only gonna exude bad vibes then get off me. I don't want my dress tainted."

She scoffed slightly. "It's gonna be okay. Riley's just gonna be a little out of whack. We'll keep 'er out of harm's way until Joy gets home, 'K?"

"...I guess so."


End file.
